smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Twister!
"The Twister!" is a story that is written by ArthurFistMeme. Chapter 1 Chef Pee Pee: Ah, I get to have my break... I've been working my ass off. Bowser: Oh no you're not! You are gonna make me something! Chef Pee Pee: But Bowser! Bowser: No buts! Make me the biggest sandwich ever! Chef Pee Pee: Oh come on! I want to take a break! Bowser: I want you to do what I told you! Chef Pee Pee: You know what? Fine! Chef Pee Pee goes to the kitchen and starts working. Bowser Junior: Hey, Chef Pee Pee! Chef Pee Pee: Not now, Junior. I'm busy! Bowser Junior: Um... Can you make me something? Chef Pee Pee: Well, let me think... No! Bowser Junior: But... Chef Pee Pee... Chef Pee Pee: I am extremely busy right now, so let me be please! Bowser Junior: How about later? Chef Pee Pee: Maybe, Junior. The scene cuts to Mario sitting on the couch, while Jeffy plays with his cat piano. Mario: Jeffy, that's enough! Jeffy: But I wanna play with my cat piano, daddy! Mario: Jeffy! Just let me listen to the TV. Then the news comes on. Goodman (on TV): Breaking news, m'kay? The National Weather Service has issued a tornado warning. So, be prepared if a tornado does come. We're not too sure yet... Mario: Uh-oh. This can't be good. Jeffy: What's going on, daddy? Mario: There might be a tornado, and I'm really scared. Jeffy: What's a tornado? Mario: A tornado is a spinning thing that can pick anything up, then the tornado drops it when it dissipates. Jeffy: Someone pooped my pants. Mario: That was you, Jeffy. Jeffy: Uh! UH!! Chapter 2 The scene cuts Bowser Junior playing with Thomas. Bowser Junior: I love Thomas so much! Then Bowser Junior hears the doorbell ring. Bowser Junior: That must be my friends! Bowser Junior rushes to the door and sees his friends. Bowser Junior: Hi, guys! Joseph: Hey, dude! Cody: Hi, Junior! Bowser Junior: Come on, guys! Let's play! Cody: Sure. Joseph: Woo! The scene cuts to Chef Pee Pee making Bowser's food. Chef Pee Pee: Finally! I finished Bowser's stupid sandwich he asked for... Bowser: CHEF PEE PEE!! Io my food ready yet? Chef Pee Pee: Yes. In fact, I just finished. Bowser: I can't wait to dig in! Bowser takes a bite, then spits it out. Bowser: This tastes awful! I did NOT ask for relish! Chef Pee Pee: You never told me you didn't want relish! Bowser: Remake it! But this time, without relish! Chef Pee Pee: Good lord! Chapter 3 Mario goes to Chef Pee Pee. Mario: Hey! I saw the news, and a tornado might come any moment now... Chef Pee Pee: WHAT!? A freaking tornado!? Mario: We gotta protect ourselves from the storm! Chef Pee Pee: Oh dear... Mario: I'm gonna warn the others... The scene cuts to Bowser watching Charleyyy & Friends. Bowser: Oh ha ha ha! Charleyyy, this is just too funny! Mario: Hey, Bowser! Bowser: What do you want? Can't you see I'm watching Charleyyy? Mario: Well, a tornado may be coming... Bowser: Uh... Mario: We gotta seek protection! Bowser: Wait, we don't even have tornadoes here! Mario: Well, there might be one coming here! So, prepare to protect yourself. Bowser: I'm just gonna watch some more Charleyyy & Friends. The scene cuts to Black Yoshi playing Call of Duty. Black Yoshi: Bap! Bap! Bap! Ooh, folk! I'm gonna make me some purplis Koowaid. Mario: Black Yoshi! Be prepared. I saw the news, and they said that a tornado might come! Black Yoshi: Folk, I'm always prepared. I have my Call Of Dootis, my Koowaid, and my bucket of chicken. Mario: Black Yoshi, I mean, like... Ugh! Make sure you stay away from the windows. Well, I'm gonna go barricade the windows. Hold on, before I do... The scene cuts to Shrek grabbing a box of cheesecake out of the fridge. Shrek: Oh yum yum! Sara Lee Cheesecake, you're gonna be mine! Mario: Shrek! Shrek: What do you want, Donkey? Mario: Instead of eating cheesecake or crapping, can you protect yourself? I saw the news, and I heard that a tornado might come. Shrek: Donkey, I'm already too busy. Mario: Busy, eh? You mean you're gonna busy just eating cheesecake and crapping in the toilet a lot!? Shrek: Pretty much. Mario: Of course... Just stay safe. Shrek: Ok, Donkey. The scene cuts to Bowser Junior and his friends in the play room. Bowser Junior: Hey, guys! Check this out! Joseph: You have a lot of Thomases!? Cody: If only I had a lot of Kens. Bowser Junior: Well, I like Thomas. Joseph: You guys are just so obsessed with your toys. Cody: Uh, Ken is NOT a toy! Joseph: Uh-huh! Mario: Guys! There might be a tornado coming. You gotta protect yourselves. Bowser Junior: Uh... a tornado? Mario: Yes! Joseph: Can I please stay here? I too poor to protect myself! Bowser Junior: I guess... Joseph: Thanks, dude! Bowser Junior: What about you, Cody? Cody: I'm gonna call my parents and ask if it's okay if I can stay here for a while. Bowser Junior: Ok, then. Chapter 4 The scene cuts to Mario on the couch, while Jeffy plays with his cat piano. Mario: Ok, I have locked all of the doors and windows, I even barricaded them. I also have a lot of flashlights in case we lose power. We also have lots of food and stuff. I think we should be okay... Just stay calm. Then the scene cuts to the tornado at a field, it picks up many things, and the power goes out. Then the scene cuts back to Mario and Jeffy. Mario: Wah!? Ok, that's not good. The power's out. Jeffy: AAAAHH!!! DADDY!!! Where did the lights go!? Mario: It's because of the storm, Jeffy. Just stay calm. Black Yoshi runs to Mario. Black Yoshi: FOLK!! WHAT HAPPENED!? I was playing me some Call Of Dootis until the power went out. Mario: Black Yoshi, I told you that a tornado might come. Black Yoshi: Aw, man! The scene cuts to Bowser in his room. Bowser: CHARLEYYY!! NO!! The power! I need Charleyyy! Bowser tries to find a way to turn the TV back on, but fails. The Bowser starts to sob. Then the scene cuts to Bowser Junior and his friends. Bowser Junior: Uh... What the...? Cody: It was probably the tornado that the guy warned us about. Joseph: Ok, now I'm scared. Bowser Junior: Well, it's kinda dark in here. The windows are blocked. At least I have this lantern. Then Bowser Junior turns the lantern on. Bowser Junior: There we go! Joseph: Much better. But I'm still scared of what's gonna happen if that tornado comes... Bowser Junior: Alright, guys. Just stay calm. Let's think of happy thoughts. Everything's gonna be okay. Cody: Well, at least I have Ken. Chapter 5 The scene cuts to Chef Pee Pee in the kitchen. Chef Pee Pee: What the hell? Oh no, it's the tornado... The scene cuts to the tornado heading towards their house, then the tornado picks their house up, along with the neighbors' houses. Then the scene cuts back to Mario on the couch. Mario: Whoa. I feel it picking us up! We must be in the tornado! Oh no! We're gonna die... Jeffy: Daddy, I'm scared... Mario: Don't worry, Jeffy. I hope we survive... The scene cuts to Bowser in his room, calling a technician. Bowser: Can you please fix my TV? It stopped working, and the power is out too! Brooklyn T. Guy (over the phone): There appears to be a tornado in your area. So that's obviously why you're power isn't working. Bowser: No! Not a tornado! I need Charleyyy! The scene cuts to Bowser Junior and his friends in the play room. Bowser Junior: Whoa! Why does it feel weird? Joseph: Oh, dude. I think I'm gonna be sick. Cody: We probably got picked up by the tornado, guys! Bowser Junior: Can you go check? Cody: No, Junior! We have to avoid the windows! So, I'm not checking! Joseph: I don't wanna die! Cody: Hopefully we land safely if the tornado stops. Bowser Junior: So, do you guys wanna play with toys to keep us from being scared of this tornado? Joseph: I guess... Chapter 6 The scene cuts to Mario and Jeffy on the couch. Jeffy: Daddy, are you sure we're gonna be okay? Mario: Yes, Jeffy. The scene cuts to the tornado, then it dissipates, dropping everything it picked up. Their house falls into a random town. The scene cuts back to Mario and Jeffy. Mario: Ow, I think we landed... Jeffy: Does that mean we're not dead, Daddy? Mario: I'm not sure. Someone could've died or gotten really hurt. I'm gonna go check. The scene cuts to Bowser Junior and his friends. Bowser Junior: Ow... What was that? Cody: Ugh! We landed, Junior! Joseph: Are we dead? Cody: Joseph, if we were dead, we wouldn't be talking. Joseph: Ok, then. Mario: You guys alright? Bowser Junior: Not really... Joseph: Ugh... me neither... Cody: Yeah, that kinda hurt. But I think we're gonna be okay... Mario: Alright, then. The scene cuts to Bowser. Bowser: What was that? It felt like the house just got picked up and it dropped. Mario: Bowser, you alright? The TV turns back on. Bowser: *gasp* CHARLEYYY!! You're back! WOO!! Yes! Mario: Ok... Black Yoshi: Folk, good news. The power's back on! Mario: Wow, our house is strong. I thought it would get destroyed... Shrek: DONKEY!! Bad news! There is no cheesecake! I checked the fridge! I checked everywhere! No luck! Can we get some more cheesecake? Mario: How did you eat so much cheesecake already? Shrek: Are you gonna buy some more? Mario: Maybe later, Shrek. The scene cuts to Chef Pee Pee lying on the floor. Chef Pee Pee: Oh ho ho... That was awful... Mario: Whoa... You don't seem okay. Chef Pee Pee: Well, duh! That was a nasty fall! Mario: Ok, I guess I'll go see what it's like outside... Mario opens the front door. Mario: Uh... where the hell are we? Fin. Trivia * The story takes place after Goodman's Money Scheme 3. Category:From 2019 Category:SML Movies Category:Cody Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:ArthurFistMeme Stories Category:Ken Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Charleyyy Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Thomas Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes